Broken
by Indigostartherandomkitty
Summary: One cat, with several friends, a loving family, a good clan; everything she could want, even though she is bullied sometimes. But after her mother was killed, everything went downhill.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N: Smileyorangekitty and my sister helped me with the allegiances**

****Allegiances:

WindClan

Leader: Snakestar- black and brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Adderfang- black tom with striking amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Heatherbreeze- pale grey she-cat with light green eyes

MCA: Larkpaw- small grey and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors:  
>Morningsky- creamy golden she-cat with silver tints in her fur and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Ashpaw)<br>Swiftstep- black and white tom- black forepaws and black left hindpaw, white right hindpaw, black patches over his eyes- with dark blue eyes  
>Skypelt- white tom with long, black-tipped fur and sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)<br>Smalldawn- small light grey she-cat with golden markings and light blue eyes  
>Littledusk- little light brown she-cat with pale ginger markings and dark blue eyes<br>Whiteflower- white she-cat with perpetually ruffled fur and yellow eyes  
>Crowfur- jet black tom with long, thick fur and dark amber eyes (Apprentice: Runningpaw)<br>Wrenfur- grey tabby she-cat with short fur and bright green eyes  
>Grassclaw- dark grey tom with long claws and green eyes<br>Spottedheart- grey and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with big blue eyes  
>Hawkwind- light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)<br>Dashfire- brown tabby tom with green eyes  
>Cloudfur- grey and white tom with silver markings and blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (Apprentice: Eaglepaw)<p>

Apprentices:  
>Runningpaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes<br>Ashpaw- light grey tom with light blue eyes  
>Eaglepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and piercing amber eyes<br>Gorsepaw- brown and black tabby tom with light blue eyes  
>Sandpaw- sandy brown she-cat with light blue eyes<p>

Queens:  
>Marigoldheart- golden tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes (mother of Lionkit and Nightkit)<br>Featherleap- silver she-cat with dark tabby markings on her legs and blue eyes (mother of Falconkit)  
>Violeteyes- brown she-cat with odd violet-colored eyes (mother of Fluffykit and Rosekit)<br>Flowersky- pale ginger she-cat with long legs and sky blue eyes (mother of Sunkit, Rabbitkit, Boulderkit, and Meadowkit)

Kits:  
>Lionkit- golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes<br>Nightkit- jet black she-cat with long, thick fur and leaf green eyes  
>Falconkit- brown tom with little silver streaks and green eyes<br>Fluffykit- fluffy white she-kit with blue eyes  
>Rosekit- brown and white patched she-kit with blue eyes<br>Sunkit- pale ginger tom with long legs and blue eyes  
>Rabbitkit- grey and white tom with blue eyes<br>Boulderkit- grey tom with silver markings and blue eyes  
>Meadowkit- silvery white she-kit with sky blue eyes<p>

Elders:  
>Embertail- dusky brown tom with a ginger-flecked tail and green eyes<br>Sedgefoot- grey and black tom with brown paws and blue eyes

Mates:  
>Littledusk&amp;Swiftstep<br>Morningsky&Adderfang  
>Violeteyes&amp;Skypelt<br>Smalldawn&Snakestar  
>Featherleap&amp;Dashfire<br>Marigoldheart&Crowfur  
>Flowerbreeze&amp;Cloudfur<p>

RiverClan

Leader: Ripplestar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Mistpelt- light grey she-cat with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (Apprentice: Lakepaw)

Medicine Cat: Splashtail- black and white she-cat with a silver tail and blue eyes

Warriors:  
>Daisystream- cream she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes<br>Reedclaw- black and silver tom with green eyes  
>Mudwhisker- dark brown tom with long whiskers and amber eyes<br>Oaktooth- pale brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes (Apprentice: Fishpaw)  
>Piketail- spiky-furred brown tabby tom with a long tail and amber eyes<br>Troutshade- white tom with large black patches and very dark blue eyes  
>Mossycloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Petalpaw)<br>Blackfur- pitch black tom with a white muzzle and ears and green eyes  
>Dawncreek- bright ginger she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes<br>Willowpool- light grey she-cat with long, fluffy fur and blue eyes  
>Volepelt- pale brown tom with dark yellow eyes<br>Hailstorm- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
>Lakepaw- silver and grey she-cat with blue eyes<br>Petalpaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes  
>Fishpaw- silver tom with blue eyes<p>

Queens:  
>Redfoot- reddish she-cat with blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (mother of Spottedkit and Thornkit)<p>

Kits:  
>Spottedkit- reddish she-kit with spotted fur and blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Thornkit- tabby tom with thorn-like markings and amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Elders:  
>Mothleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes<p>

Mate:  
>Daisystream&amp;Reedclaw<br>Redfoot&Oaktooth  
>Ripplestar&amp;Troutshade<br>Willowpool&Blackfur

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar- very dark grey tom with white speckles and yellow eyes

Deputy: Badgerclaw- black and white tom with long, blunt claws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Stripefur- brown tom with a white stripe running down his back (Smileyorangekitty)

Warriors:  
>Blackwhisker- pure black tom with white whiskers (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Whitepelt- black and white she-cat with white whiskers and green eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
>Nightshade- black she-cat with grey eyes (my sister) (Apprentice: Silverpaw)<br>Scorchblaze- ginger and black tabby tom with amber eyes  
>Rockclaw- grey tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws<br>Redflash- red tom with streaks of yellow and amber eyes  
>Rowanleap- reddish brown tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes<br>Snowflight- white she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes  
>Pinefrost- dark brown she-cat with white paws, chest, tail tip, belly, and a white ring around the neck, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Firepaw)<br>Gingershade- light creamy ginger she-cat with dark ginger tabby legs, ears, muzzle, and tail, a white tail tip and light green eyes  
>Leafflash- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle and yellow eyes<br>Frostpatch- seal point Siamese tom (Apprentice: Shadepaw)  
>Patchtail- white tom with a grey tail and grey patches, dark violet-blue eyes<br>Grayfoot- whit she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes  
>Nettlefur- tortoiseshell tom with a white muzzle and white hindpaws, white left forepaw, and blue right eye, green left eye<p>

Apprentice:  
>Firepaw- bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, throat, and muzzle, dark blue right eye and light blue left eye<br>Shadepaw- dark brown marbled she-cat with a small white patch on her chest and yellow eyes  
>Silverpaw- silver she-cat with a white left hindpaw and aqua-colored eyes<p>

Queens:  
>Deerleaf- browngrey she-cat with white forepaws and leaf green eyes (mother of Hazelkit and Earthkit)  
>Smokefoot- brownginger she-cat with black paws and pale aqua-colored eyes (mother of Thistlekit)  
>Ivysnow- calico she-cat with ice blue eyes (mother of Stonekit, Oakkit, Cloudkit, and Longkit)<p>

Kits:  
>Hazelkit- seal point Siamese she-kit<br>Earthkit- brown/grey tom with white patches and leaf green eyes  
>Thistlekit- tortoiseshell tom with pale aqua-colored eyes<br>Stonekit- grey tabby tom with long claws and ice blue eyes  
>Oakkit- calico tom with amber eyes<br>Cloudkit- grey and white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Longkit- calico she-cat with grey mixed in and ice blue eyes, long claws<p>

Elders:  
>None<p>

Mates:  
>Ivysnow&amp;Rockclaw<br>Gingershade&Rowanleap  
>Nightshade&amp;Redflash<br>Deerleaf&Frostpatch  
>Smokefoot&amp;Nettlefur<p>

ThunderClan

Leader: Hawkstar- brown tom with paler brown paws and darker brown spots, amber eyes (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Deputy: Flaremist- bright orange she-cat with misty blue eyes (my sister)

Medicine Cat: Sundew- pale ginger she-cat with silver speckles and pale blue eyes

MCA: Poolpaw- cinnamon-colored she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Warriors:  
>Silverwing- silver she-cat with yellow eyes and a long tail (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Graypelt- dark silver tabby tom with white hind paws and dark blue eyes  
>Stripesnow- snow Bengal she-cat with dark blue right eye and grey left eye (Apprentice: Lilypaw)<br>Thornstep- brown tom with white legs, belly, chest, and muzzle, light green eyes  
>Yellowclaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Smokyshadow- smoky grey tortoiseshell she-cat with a small white spot on her chest and pale blue eyes  
>Grassheart- tabby tom with green eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (Apprentice: Oakpaw)<br>Blazefur- orange and black tortoiseshell tom with a white spot on his chest and golden-colored eyes  
>Sandyleaf- sandy-colored she-cat with white forepaws and leaf green eyes<br>Ravenflight- black tom with light grey paws and amber eyes  
>Shadetail- pure black tom with a long tail (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Robinfeather- red and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Bluepaw)  
>Flashtail- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes<br>Elmbranch- grey she-cat with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Apprentices:  
>Rosepaw- reddish she-cat with green eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Bluepaw- bluish silver she-cat with white paws and muzzle, sapphire blue eyes  
>Lilypaw- white she-cat with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Oakpaw- brown tom with blue eyes (Smileyorangekitty)

Queens:  
>Honeywind- golden she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes (mother of Leafkit, Brownkit, and Eaglekit)<br>Dappleriver- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Nettlekit and Pinekit)  
>Greenheart- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty) (expecting kits)<p>

Kits:  
>Leafkit- elegant dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Brownkit- brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
>Eaglekit- brown and white tom with yellow eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Nettlekit- black she-kit with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)  
>Pinekit- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<p>

Elders:  
>Foldedear- grey tom with green eyes and a permanently folded left ear (Smileyorangekitty)<br>Stormleap- dark grey she-cat with a silver streak down her flank and sapphire blue eyes  
>Ashcloud- grey she-cat with green eyes (Smileyorangekitty)<p>

Mates:  
>Honeywind&amp;Hawkstar<br>Silverwing&Thornstep  
>Stripesnow&amp;Blazefur<br>Dappleriver&Ravenflight  
>Greenheart&amp;Yellowclaw<p>

Prologue:

I woke to light and warmth, cuddled between my mother and brothers. I knew nothing about the world's harshness. But it would soon strike me, an innocent kit.

It all started on my seventh moon. There was a terrible battle, one of the worst my Clan could remember. Many cats died that way, including one that I was close to. I was nearly destroyed by that cat's death, more so because I was blamed for it. I was close enough to save the cat, others said.

The guilt lay heavily on me for many moons, for I believed the same. But the cat visited me and reassured me that it was not my fault, so the weight was lifted.

But I was hated, scorned, betrayed. I hardly had anyone, my heart froze. I was cold, unemotional. Until I saw him for the first time. I found myself falling, my heart thawing.

But he never saw me, never talked to me, he was all for another, and then he chose her over me. I was broken, but I forced an icy demeanor.

More tragedy happened as I grew older, but none of it affected me. Until I met one other. He fell for me, and I for him. He bore my sharp tongue, thin patience, and quick temper with loving kindness. Others liked him, of course, and one me, but we had eyes only for each other.

We had a family, but then he died. I nearly died myself, his death and wounds nearly killed me. For moons I was secluded, healing. By the time I was better, physically, all the ones I was close to except one had died.

Amazingly, I was chosen to tread the highest path not too long after. I fought bravely, led loyally, and died honorably.

I showed the ones who said I didn't belong, that I should die, that I was too weak. I left them all below, and rose to the highest.

This is my story

**This is my first fanfic so please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome, though! **

_**I get writers block a lot so you have permission to yell at me to update or even give me a couple ideas through either a review or a PM. Thank you!**_****

**~Indy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews!**

**Smileyorangekitty: Thanks for reviewing on my story! **

**Arwenmina: Here's the new chapter!**

**Spice Leaf: Thanks for that. It made me feel special **

**Leefpool: I plan to  
><strong> 

Meadowkit woke up, feeling unusually warm. The one-mood-old kit stretched open her sky blue eyes, blinking against a shaft of sunlight that streamed through the nursery entrance. Careful not to wake her brothers or mother, she picked her way out of the nest and over to the entrance.

Looking out, her mouth dropped open. The snow that had dominated the world for as long as she could remember- basically, one moon- had gone. In its place was growing grass and flowers, and bushes. The camp looked oddly bare without the cold white covering it.

Meadowkit was suddenly knocked over by an impact from behind. With a muffled _Oof!_, she face-planted in the earth as the other kits stampeded past her. Spitting out a low insult about the carelessness of the other kits, she sat up, shaking her head to get the dirt off. When that didn't work, she muttered again and licked a paw then drew it over her face to clean it.

Done, the silvery white kit bounded after her denmates. Lionkit and Nightkit were proudly declaring to Falconkit, Sunkit, and Boulderkit that they were becoming apprentices that day; Fluffykit was playing mossball with Rabbitkit; and Rosekit was playing with the youngest apprentice, Sandpaw.

After a brief argument with herself, she padded over to Fluffykit and Rabbitkit. "Can I play?" She asked.

They exchanged a glance. "Sure!" Fluffykit said, tossing the mossball to her. Meadowkit easily caught it and tossed it to Rabbitkit, who tossed it back to Fluffykit. And so on it went, until Snakestar called a meeting.

Immediately, the three kits abandoned the mossball and hared off to join the rest of their friends. The group of seven kits settled together, just back from the front where Lionkit and Nightkit, also their friends, were. Snakestar looked down from the Tallstone at Marigoldheart and Crowfur's kits. Said warriors were watching proudly.

"Lionkit and Nightkit have reached the age of six moons," Snakestar started, "and are ready to be apprenticed." He looked around camp and Meadowkit had the feeling that he was making sure the mentors were there. "Lionkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw."

Meadowkit cheered with the rest of WindClan for her friend. The newly named Lionpaw was looking so proud that he was almost bursting.

"Whiteflower, you will mentor Lionpaw. You did excellent work with Cloudfur and I know you will teach Lionpaw as well as you did with him." Snakestar said. Whiteflower looked impassive but a gleam in her eyes showed that she was just as excited as her new apprentice. Standing up, she padded forward and touched noses with Lionpaw then led him into the crowd.

Meadowkit watched slightly jealously. Whiteflower was one of the best warriors in the Clan! Lionpaw was so lucky. Lost in her thoughts, she missed Nightkit's ceremony, and the cheering, and only came out of it in time to hear her mentor.

"Spottedheart, you will mentor Nightpaw. You are an intelligent and highly loyal warrior and your time for an apprentice is long overdue, I know you will teach Nightpaw well."

As Spottedheart and Nightpaw touched noses Snakestar dismissed the Clan and all of them gathered around the new apprentices to congratulate them. Meadowkit beamed, she was so happy for her friends! Plus, that would be her in five moons. 

**Sorry it was so short, and boring. Nothing really happens until she's seven moons. At least, that I've got ideas for.**

**My line breaks suck.**

**Please R&R!**

**~Indy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Smileyorangekitty: Thankies!**

**Arwenmina: Thanks, that helps **** and yes, I did say you could yell :P**

**Leefpool: Yay! And you just proved my point ;)**

**Spice Leaf: Exactly**

Chapter 2

Meadowkit stepped out of the nursery, yawning. Two moons had passed since Lionpaw and Nightpaw were apprenticed and she was now three moons, which Sunkit considered _mature_.

The rising sun shone on the dew speckling the grass and leaves, making it shine. The sky was cloudless and a perfect blue.

Meadowkit spotted her father, Cloudfur, and bounced over to him. "Hi, Cloudfur!" She chirped. Cloudfur purred and licked her between the ears.

"How are you?" He asked, smiling. Meadowkit bounced up and down.

"Great!" She said, then started chasing her tail in circles just as Cloudfur was called away for a hunting patrol. She quickly got dizzy, though, and stopped, sitting down.

"Psst! Meadowkit!"

She pricked her ears, hearing Fluffykit's voice. Following it, she padded into some bushes where Fluffykit and her sister, Rosekit, were.

"What's up?" Meadowkit asked, tilting her head. Fluffykit glanced at Rosekit, who spoke:

"We were gonna sneak out of camp. Wanna join us?" The brown and white patched kit said.

Meadowkit blinked in surprise. "Of course!" She said, excitement rising in her. Fluffykit flicked her tail, said:

"Come on, then!" and led the way through a hole in the gorse. Rosekit followed behind her but Meadowkit lingered for a moment before following.

The silvery white kit emerged behind her friends and gaped as she saw the territory. Wild, rolling hills were covered in heather and gorse and filled with flowers. Rabbits hopped across the land in the distance. There were no trees but the sun shining on it from the horizon made everything unreal.

"It's so beautiful!" Rosekit exclaimed and Meadowkit could only nod in agreement. Fluffykit seemed speechless.

Meadowkit shook off her torpor after a bit and took the lead, the older kits following behind. They wandered throughout the hills of the meadows on which they lived, stunned by the breathless beauty of their territory on an early new-leaf morning.

She found a hole in the ground and bounded forward to investigate. "Hey guys! Look! I found a rabbit hole!" She called, but paused when the others joined her as a terrible reek rolled over them, and a dreadful snarling sounded from it.

"Th-that doesn't sound like a r-rabbit." Rosekit said nervously, backing away. Just then, a large russet-furred creature emerged from the hole and headed toward them.

"Run!" Meadowkit yelped, turning tail and fleeing, Fluffykit and Rosekit on her heels. She had no idea where they were but just went in the direction her instinct told her the camp was. They burst out of the heather past a hunting patrol, ignoring their calls, the creature following them. After a bit, Meadowkit looked back and realized the patrol was attacking the creature.

But she didn't stop and, eventually, they reached the camp. Hurrying into it through the hole by which they left they immediately started playing with a mossball, hoping the patrol hadn't gotten a good enough look to know it was them…. And, being kits, they were already recovering from the encounter.

**Hope it was a good chapter **

**Indy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Smileyorangekitty: Yes, a fox XD**

**Leefpool: Thanks!**

**Spice Leaf: I'm trying. At least this one is a little longer!**

Chapter 3

Meadowkit lay in the sun. The six-moon-old kit was thinking about her best friends' ceremonies two moons earlier.

_Flashback_

_Snakestar looked down at the Clan from on top of the Tallstone. "Today there will be five new warriors and three new apprentices." He announced, inducing cheers from the Clan. He waited until the cheers died down before continuing. "Runningpaw, Ashpaw, Eaglepaw, Gorsepaw, and Sandpaw, please step forward." He said, leaping down._

_Said apprentices stepped out of the crowd and faced their father, who watched them with pride in his eyes before looking up at the dimming sky. "I, Snakestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He said._

_Meadowkit felt the warrior blood stir in her veins as he said the age-old words of ceremony. One day, that would be her out there, proclaiming her loyalty. And then, it would be her making new warriors, seeing the pride and joy rise in their eyes. She would be leader one day, she promised silently._

_Then Snakestar looked back at his kits. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clans, even at the cost of your lives?" He asked, a twitch of his tail being his only movement._

"_I do," Runningpaw said, her voice strong and sure. The other apprentices' voices rang out in the dim evening air._

_A flicker of pride flashed in Snakestar's eyes and Meadowkit was, once again, forcibly reminded that these were his kits. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He meowed. "Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningwater. StarClan honors your conviction and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." So saying, he rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder respectfully before going back to sit beside Crowfur, her old mentor._

_Snakestar went on to name the others Ashstorm, Eagletail, Gorseshadow, and Sandpool before turning to Falconkit, Fluffykit, and Rosekit. "These kits have reached the age of six moons," he announced, "and are ready to be apprenticed._

"_Falconkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. I will mentor Falconpaw and do my best to teach him all I know._

"_Fluffykit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Fluffypaw. Crowfur, you are a good warrior and a patient one. I know you will teach Fluffypaw well._

"_Rosekit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Wrenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Teach Rosepaw well." He then stepped back, signaling the end._

_Meadowkit tilted her head back, cheering to the night sky with the rest of the Clan._

_End of Flashback_

Meadowkit was jerked out of her thoughts as a furry ball landed on her. With a grunt, she shoved it off her, seeing that it was Rabbitkit. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

Rabbitkit seemed unperturbed by her rudeness, his eyes shining with excitement. "We're becoming apprentices today! Remember?"

Meadowkit groaned. Of course she had to forget one of the most important days of her life! Sometimes her memory was so bad she wanted to slam her face into the ground.

Rabbitkit didn't seem to notice her reaction and ran off to find Sunkit and Boulderkit just as Snakestar called a meeting.

Meadowkit trotted over to join the gathering crowd and made her way to the front of it just as Flowersky attacked her fur with her tongue. "Moooom!" She complained, squirming out of her grasp.

Flowersky sighed but didn't say anything or move, just looked at her fondly. Meadowkit shook her head, muttered, and turned back to face Snakestar as her three brothers joined her.

"Today, four kits are going to become apprentices." He meowed. "Sunkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Skypelt, you will mentor Sunpaw. You are kind and thoughtful and I know you will pass these qualities on to Sunpaw.

"Rabbitkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Runningwater, though you are one of the newest warriors, you have proved your worth many times over. I know you will teach Rabbitpaw well.

"Boulderkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Boulderpaw. Smalldawn, you are gentle and loyal and I know you will train Boulderpaw to the best of your abilities.

"Meadowkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Meadowpaw. Dashfire, you will train Meadowpaw and I know you will show her all your skills."

The newly named Meadowpaw beamed with pride as the Clan cheered the new apprentices. Then it was over and they were drifting off.

Meadowpaw turned to her mentor. "Can we go train? Can we can we can we?" She asked him eagerly. Dashfire chuckled.

"Sure." He replied.

"Yay!" Meadowpaw cried and raced towards the entrance, Dashfire following. She burst out of camp and was, same as three moons ago, stunned by the beauty of the moors, even though it was hot.

Dashfire emerged behind from the gorse behind her. "All right, we'll just be touring the territory today." He said and Meadowpaw gave a little bounce. He chuckled and padded forward.

She followed him, looking all around, not wanting to miss a single thing. Thus she wasn't paying attention and didn't hear him talking or see a rabbit hole, which she tripped over.

Grumbling, the young silvery white cat pushed herself onto her paws, knowing it was her own fault. Dashfire watched her for a moment then, having affirmed that she was okay, resumed walking.

**My longest one besides the allegiances and prologue yet!**

**~Indy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for randomly disappearing from the world of FF. I got sick and then got lazy, plus writers block. So yeah….**

**Anyway, reviews!**

**Spiceleaf: And so is this one! **

**SwirllightValeClan: Derp derp**

**Smileyorangekitty: Heh**

**Leefpool: Thanks :D**

Chapter 4

Meadowpaw trotted behind her Dashfire, her mentor, and Crowfur, Fluffypaw's mentor, and beside Fluffypaw.

It had been a moon since her apprentice ceremony and she had fallen into a daily routine with Dashfire. Wake up at dawn, eat, go hunting until she caught two pieces of prey, take care of the elders (ticks, fleas, new bedding, feed, ect), train in fighting until mid-afternoon, work on tracking and scenting skills until sunset, eat, go to sleep. And then again the next day.

Meadowpaw's train of thought was broken as she stumbled over a rabbit hole. She would have fallen if Fluffypaw hadn't steadied her.

"Thanks." She said once she regained her balance, testing her paw to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"No problem!" The fluffy white apprentice replied cheerfully, bounding ahead to walk beside her mentor, leaving Meadowpaw to her thoughts once again.

After only a few moments of musing, the silvery white apprentice picked up a strong, sour scent. She slowed down, letting the others draw farther ahead, and opened her mouth, tasting the air. It seemed familiar but she couldn't quite…. ShadowClan!

The identity of the scent hit her like a thunderbolt and she scented the air once more to make sure. Yes, it was definitely ShadowClan, and many of them too…. Heading for the camp!

She ran to catch up to the others, calling their names. She nearly collided with Dashfire as he materialized in front of her, but managed to stop in time.

"ShadowClan!" She said, gasping for breath. "Lots of them! Heading straight towards the camp!"

Dashfire reacted instantly, bolting past her and along the track, Crowfur following. Meadowpaw and Fluffypaw lingered for a few moments, taken by surprise, then raced after them. Heather and gorse flashed past at the edge of Meadowpaw's vision as she ran as fast as she could, focusing on only getting to the camp in time.

As they got near, they heard faint sounds of battle, which gradually grew as the got nearer. Suddenly they burst into the camp.

Meadowpaw found herself face to face with a ginger and black tabby warrior when she emerged from the gorse. The tabby was momentarily frozen by her sudden appearance, so she decided to use this to her advantage.

The young apprentice raked her claws over his muzzle and darted around the side, scratching his flank, seeing Flowersky fighting a black she-cat out of the corner of her eyes. The tabby was shaken out of his frozen state and whirled around, lashing out at her with a roar.

Meadowpaw ducked his blow and nimbly danced around him, slashing his pelt until he was overwhelmed, and fled.

Looking around, she realized that most cats had fled. Just as she headed towards a silver apprentice, the ShadowClan leader called called retreat and the few remaining cats fled.

She spotted Rosepaw at the edge of camp and was heading toward her when a lump of pale ginger fur caught her eyes. A wail as torn from her throat and she stumbled over to it, finding herself staring down into the blank face of Flowersky, her mother. She wailed again, collapsing by her body.

….

Meadowpaw stayed at Flowersky's side all day and night, refusing to move from her side until the vigil was over. When it was, she just sat numbly, staring blankly, as Larkpaw tended to her wounds.

She looked up, however, when Snakestar called a meeting.

"We all grieve for Flowersky and Grassclaw," he said, "but life goes on. Today we will have two new warriors!"

Meadowpaw could only stare blankly at her leader, shocked. Who could think of warrior ceremonies at this time? And, judging by the mutters around her, many warriors felt the same as her.

She hardly listened throughout the entire ceremony, just knowing that Lionpaw was named Lionstrike and Nightpaw was named Nightleaf. When it was over, she stumbled to the apprentice den and collapsed in her nest, staring at the wall.

**Oh! I forgot to mention that this is based in the old territory.**

**If you review, you get a cookie!**

**~Indy**


End file.
